Find Me Here
Plot 20 year old Eleanor Amytii lives everywhere. She lived with her father, who was killed when she was 9. There's something about Eleanor that makes her different from most 20 year olds. She's wanted in 17 countries. Eleanor runs around the world, and does something illegal, anything illegal. She's an expert in crime. Yet, she is everyday being chased by Detective Catherine Jamieson and her team. Eleanor is faster than them though. But she likes to keep things fair, and leaves a clue to where she is. Eleanor, to Catherine is seemingly uncatchable. But is she really? Chapter 1 I am Eleanor Amytii. My father was Adrian Amytii. He taught me everything I know, and then some. He was an expert in crime, as am I. My father was taken down by Detective Catherine Jamieson when I was 9. I get revenge on her by running around the world, and commiting crimes. At first they were relatively unharmful crimes, like stealing something. Then they got bigger, and bigger, and bigger. Catherine got angrier and angrier. Right now I'm in Paris, in the Louvre, prepared to steal the Mona Lisa. This may be my biggest crime yet. I walk down a street not to far away from the Louvre, but it's still not in view. My blonde hair blows in my face. i think of my father, and how Catherine's team of idiots killed him. It was a small funeral, just me, and my mother, Jaine, who commited suicide a few days later. Her funeral service was just me. I put white bluebells on their graves, their favourite. From this day on, I wear shirts only with white bluebells on them. I have little, but it's enough. I see less and less people on the streets, and I decide it's time to sleep. I find an empty park bench, wrap up in my father's old coat, and sleep. I have my usual nightmare, about Catherine finding me, and doing the same to me as she did to my father. "Daddy! Daddy No!" I scream. "Nellie! Eleanor, I love you! " Dad calls BOOM! A gunshot goes off, and my dad's dead body drops to the ground. I scream and run to him. I start crying over his body. "You evil monster." I whisper, Catherine smiles. "You evil monster!" I yell and run at Catherine, with the gun that killed my father. I begin to scream. Eleven years later and I still wake up screaming. The full moon is up, and I remember the night my father was shot. A full moon. Midnight. The digital watch I gave to my dad for his birthday, the day he was killed, says 12:00 AM. I begin to cry. "Happy Birthday, daddy." Chapter 2 The crying felt good, but my face is red and splotchy, so I decide to get some sleep, but I can't. Thinking of my father killed on his birthday, is too painful, so I walk into a nearby hotel, and wash my face in the bathroom. I had to break in with my hairpin, so I decide to go to sleep on the couch in the lobby. "Hey you! You! Wake up!" A young man yells at me. I awaken, and look at him. "You can't sleep here. sorry." His tone of voice softened, after he looked at my face. "Sorry." I say, and begin to walk out. "Wait! Come back. What's your name?" He asks. "Eleanor. Eleanor Amytii." I tell him. "Cole, Cole McCaughney." He answers back. "Pleasure to meet you." I say. "You too." He says. "I really should get on my way. I'll see you around?" I farewell, "I work here full time, yeah. Bye, Eleanor." I walk out the door and sit on the bench, I have a few days before Catherine will most likely find me. I decide to walk around and just do some sightseeing, maybe buy something. The Eiffel Tower doesn't interest me, I've already seen it many times, when my father took me on his adventures. I decide to go into a bookstore, and look for books. I see one that tweaks my interest. ELEANOR the book is called, it's written in big, blue letters across the front. The author is A. M. Amity. Hmm.. it sounds familiar, not too though. Oh yeah, my father read me his children books when I was smaller. I purchase the book and read it outside of the hotel Cole works at. The book is about a little girl named Eleanor, she's 9 years old. By the time the clock on the clocktower strikes 6, I'm finished the book. Eleanor's father gets killed by government officials at the end. But she avenges her father, and kills the government official that killed her father. "Wait," I think, "This sounds familiar, very familiar." Then I realize, the author isn't A. M. Amity, it's Adrian Martin Amytii. My father. My father wrote this book. But how, how did he predict the fututre? Am I ment to kill Catherine? Chapter 3 I sit on the bench, sorting through the thoughts in my head when Cole comes out of the hotel. "Hey Eleanor." He greets, it takes me by suprise. "Oh, Hi Cole." I say. "So Eleanor, I-I was wondering, you want to do something tonight?" He stutters. "Sure." I respond. "Okay, meet me here at 9:00, Okay? I just have a break right now, see you then." "Okay, bye." "Oh crap," I think "Why did I say yes? Catherine could be coming tonight! Oh well..." I am such an idiot. I don't have time for dates! A girl trying to steal the Mona Lisa, who has killed a high-ranking Mexican official, stolen twelve Fabergé Eggs in Russia, hijacked an Australian aircraft, Kidnapped an Egyptian official and multiple other crimes doesn't have time for dates! ''Technically I should be in jail for 17 lifetimes or dead a bunch of times, but I just said yes to a date! Oh well, a date is a date. I buy another book by A. M. Amity (my father), and read it until Cole comes. "Hi" He says, announcing his presence. "Hey." I say. "Follow me." He says and grabs my hand. I jump off the bench, and he drags me for a few minutes, when we enter the Louvre. My destination. When we walk around, I find myself looking at the art, and Cole, not a place to hide. Am I enjoying this? Yes. When I went to the museum containing the Fabergé Eggs, I looked for a place to hide. This time I'm not. When we leave, I realize Cole is holding hand with me. "See you." He says. "Bye". This has been a really confusing day. I slip into the Louvre, as the last 15 minutes it is open are announced. I hide in the washrooms, and stand ontop of a toilet. After about 3 hours, I get off, and go to the Mona Lisa. It's under lock and key, in a glass case. I'm about to smash it, when I drop the hammer. "I can't do this. It's time to do what I came into this world for." Chapter 4 I stand outside the Louvre, waiting. I see Cole, and wave him over. He comes over. "Do you know a Catherine Jamieson?" I ask sternly. Cole stands there, and then his expression turns angry. "Catherine Jamieson, killed my mother, Audrey. For stealing a painting, the Massacre of the Innocents, it was called." I've been waiting for her to come to Paris ever since that day. I want to kill her." he says. "Thing is, she killed my dad, and I want to kill her too." We smile at each other, and wait for Catherine. We pass the time by talking about how Catherine ruined our lives. About an hour later, a white van rolls in front of us. The window rolls down, and a woman's honey coloured hair shows, then her door opens, and Catherine Jamieson walks out. I reach for the gun in my pocket. "Catherine." Me and Cole say in a rusty unison. "Cole McCaughney and Eleanor Amytii. Fancy meeting you again." She draws her gun, I draw mine, Cole draws his, I wonder how we didn't notice we were both carrying guns in our pockets. Catherine shoots. I feel a stabbing pain in my stomach, and lookdown to see the bullet hit my stomach. I clutch it, and fall. before blacking out, I see Cole fight Catherine. A gun goes off, I close my eyes. Am I dead, no, I'm thinking. My body is numb, I can feel myself being lifted onto something, and the thing I'm on is rumbling on the ground. I'm lifted into something, and then I completely black out. Chapter 5 I open my eyes, and all is white. I'm in a hospital, on a bed. I was being lifted into an ambulance, how many nights ago was it... One? Two? Three? A week ago? Anything is possible. I go to sleep. I wake to see Cole beside me. He has a bandage wrapped around his hand, he must have got shot. "Cole, what happened?" I ask tiredly. "Catherine shot you in the stomach, then she shot my hand, but police came, she tried to shoot at them, and the had to get out their guns, and they eventually took her down." Catherine is dead! She killed my father and Cole's mother, it's like music to my ears. I go to sleep, but later I wake up, fully dressed and sitting in a chair. I'm still in the hospital, but I'm out of the room. The date on the digital screen says August 9th. Catherine shot me on August 2nd. I've been in here for 8 days. A nurse comes with a wheelchair. "No, I want to walk." I insist. Cole is there. My stomach still hurts, but not terribly. "I want to go home." I think. But where is home? I was born in Prince Edward Island, but I have no property there. We sold it. Cole opens the door of his car for me, and I hop in. I fall asleep on his shoulder, and the last thing I see is his smile. I wake up, and we're on a plane. Cole is in the seat beside me. "Where are we going?" I ask. "Home." He says. I'm confused, then I feel like I want to throw up, so I go back to sleep. When I wake up (again) I'm on a park bench. Cole is awake also, even though it's like, midnight. "Come on. Close your eyes!" He laughs. I walk in a door, then a room. "Open your eyes!" Cole says. I open them and I'm standing in an apartment in PEI. My father is burried near here. "Wow, this is amazing." I say, amazed. "Stay with me Eleanor. Now that Catherine is dead, we don't have to continue and endless chase. We can stay in one spot. I want that to be here." "Don't worry Cole. I'm never leaving you. Or my father." Epilogue We never left the apartment, until we got married and moved into a bigger house. That's right, Cole and I got married. My little girls, Jeanviev my mother's middle name, and Adrienne, after my father, run around the yard. My new baby, Aubrey, a boy after Cole's mother, sleeps in my arms. Cole and I watch Adrienne and Jeanviev play. Cole wraps me in an embrace. I put Aubrey down, and hug him back. All is well in our world.'~The End~''' I baked you a pie. What flavour you ask? PIE FLAVOUR. aka TheKatnissEverdeen 23:14, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Category:Stories Category:Adventure Category:Love Category:Fiction